puck_movie_uncyclopediafandomcom-20200214-history
View content advisory for Saw II: Flesh
Sex & Nudity: Sex & Nudity: 10/10. The first 15 minutes heavily deal on the toppic of teen-sex. No actual sex is shown, but some graphic nudity and sexual acts are done. We see two girls passionetely kissing each other, we see a man licking and kissing a woman and we see a woman performing a strip tease for several men, the nudity is limited to her buttocks and breasts. We see a naked woman (breasts visible) laying on a table and a man puts honey on her belly till her lips. Her boyfriend then licks the honey till her lips and then kisses her. A brief scene in an exotic club we see women performing somewhat sexual dances and one shows her breasts to a man. A bartender says that he would to f*ck some sexy ladies. A reference is made to rape. Jigsaw makes references to rape, prostitution and teen-drinking on a video. A flashback is shown of a man kissing his wife. Another flashbacks shows a man laying in bed with his wife, presumbably naked and we can see the woman's breasts completely. A man attacks another man and the man who is attacked shows his bare butt to the attacker and says he can kiss it. A man says that he will make Jigsaw suck his d*ck. A victim is shown completely naked (in 2 scenes) and we can briefly see his penis and butt from a distance. Jill Tuck (at the beginning) is shown completely naked (with buttocks, breasts and vulva visible) covered in blood and walking towards a police officer screaming for help. Violence & Gore: Violence & Gore: 10/10. Jill is attacked by Jigsaw (wearing a pig mask) and he tries to kill her with a kukri and he hits her several times (the blood sprays everywhere and covers her) and he then rips off her clothes, but she pushes him in the face and runs off (naked and covered in blood and cuts). A man wakes up with a large helmet around his head (he is informed that it will snap shut on his head and kill him) and he must cut his eye with a scalpel to retrieve the key. He begins to cut open the stitched skin just beneath his eye (we see blood dripping everywhere on his cheek and face) and he screams in pain. He then rips off the skin beneath his eye and takes the key (we hear crunching). A man watches via a window how a man is impaled on a metal shard (we see blood and guts spatter on the windows). A man is attacked by another man who is wearing a spiked helmet around his face and his arms are chained and he tries to walk him over. One shot shows the spikes of the helmet penetrating the other man's skin (graphic!) and he then falls into an elevator shaft. We see his body laying in a pool of blood. A man has a needle injected into the skin of his neck (no blood/gore is shown). Two men have to push a fench (where they're trapped in) through an area but it is filled with pieces of glass shards (we see them penetrating their skin and cut open it graphically). A man attacks another man with a spiked baseball bat (but he's too weak) so the other man beats him in the back with a crutch (we see the skin get cut open and blood spurting out) and he then hits him at the side of his face (we see blood spatter) and he then slashes his throat with it (we see blood gurgle, squirt and spurt out graphically). A man is threatened with a bomb beneath his chair where is chained too, but the bomb is triggered. A brief shot of a decomposed corpse hanging in barbed wires (we see flies buzzing around). A man attacks another man with a baseball bat, he misses and the other man punches his abdomen (we see blood spurt out) and then beats his nose to bloody pulp (partially off-screen). A man finds a corpse (blood is everywhere and we see intestines laying everywhere and flies buzzing around). A man kills another man with a spiked baseball bat (we see the spikes penetrating his head and get ripped out, we see blood spurt). A man is shot with a revolver through the head (off-screen but we see blood splatter on another man's face). We later see his corpse with pieces of skull hanging out of the gaping bullethole. A woman almost drowns. We see her struggling to breath, but she survives. A man limbs are crushed with vices (we see blood spatter and hear sounds of bones breaking) and his head is then crushed by a vice (we see his eyes turn red and eventually portrude and hear a sound of his skull breaking). We see a photo of a man with a bullethole in the side of his head and a pool of blood next to it. A woman, with her arms restrained and locked onto a metal board, which is secured by chains connected to either side of the shaft, while her legs are secured to the roof of a stationary elevator resting beneath her. The elevator ultimately falls, taking the woman's lower half with it (we see blood spurt graphically on a man's face and we see bloody tissue hanging everywhere graphically). A man is burned alive by steaming hot pipes (we see his skin melt off graphically and see his charred skin and it exposes muscles, but half of it is behind steam so it is not very explicit but still very graphic!) A man is crushed to death by surrounding walls (we hear screaming and a brief shot of blood spattering everywhere). A man is impaled by a hidden swinging scythe (we see blood and guts spatter graphically and what looks like a piece of intestine hanging out the large bloodied hole). At the end, Jigsaw attacks Jill at the clinic (where she is protected) and tries to kill her with a scalpel, Jigsaw is shot three times (we see blood squirt out) and he collapses. Jill is accidentialy shot too, but she survives presumbably. Profanity: Profanity: 10/10. 102 F-words and it's derivatives, some in sexual context. Some uses of "cunt" and some milder profane language.